Up to now, life support for aged persons and physically handicapped persons (hereinafter, referred to as care receivers) is carried out by caregivers such as care helpers. In the life support for care receivers by caregivers such as care helpers, the care receivers are transferred to wheelchairs from beds or to beds from wheelchairs to go to a restroom or to take a bath.
Since such transfer is usually carried out by one caregiver such as care helper alone, the caregiver is resultantly loaded heavy burden. Therefore, most of caregivers such as care helpers suffer from lower back pain. As a result, such lower back pain has been one of the occupational disorders.
For this reason, the care receiver is transferred by two caregivers now. However, due to rapid graying population of Japan, it becomes difficult to get enough caregivers such as care helpers. Accordingly, the persons related to the care business, it is anticipated that a care-robot to reduce number of caregivers such as care helpers at the time of transferring care receivers.
The patent document No. 1 discloses a carrier used in care. However, the carrier has a complex construction, so that the carrier cannot handle easily.